galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
The Feron War
The Feron War 2199 - 2204 aka Feron vs United Earth War *2199 The Feron Delegate leader calls for war against United Earth . The Kermac agree that it was an attrocity to kill the Xunx and demand that all Galactic Council members and observers join the Ferons . *2200 The Galactic Council convenes once more. The Feron repeats his speech and the Kermac Wizard accuses the Sarans be responsible for the Xunx Genocide as it was them who lifted Earth onto the Galactic Stage . He demands that the Sarans correct that by eradicating UE . *2201 The year 2201 opens with massive fleet movements. The war against the Ferons is almost over before it really begun. The Ferons occupied 343 worlds and maintained several space stations and moon bases. 290 worlds aren now radioactive furnaces, 12 worlds had been completely destroyed with Core busters and the rest are completely lifeless, the Lucifer Virus exceeded McElligott and Cherubim's expectations. There are remaining Feron moons and fleets, but they are so completely demoralized and shocked, they hardly put up a fight against UE and (Saran,Pan Saran , Ult ) allied fleets.The allies help but it is the Terrans who fight without mercy. *2202 UES fleets continue to fight and mop up Feron ships and bases. The last surviving Ferons do not give up without a fight. *2203 The Freons shocked by the fast and total demise of their brother race send no help, but increase defense efforts and send a delegation to the Galactic Council. *2204 The Feron War ends with the United Earth Military report to the United Earth Congress :”There are no Ferons left, the war is over.” Conditions that led to the war The Ferons were an old spacefaring society with their expanse (Feron controlled space) in close vicinity of Earth . Sharing this Region of the M-0 galaxy with the Sarans , the Vrill , the Xunx and the Freons (related to the Ferons ). The Ferons were also members of the First Galactic Council and openly favored and recognized the Kermac as the leader race.1 Little known is the fact, that the Ferons experimented with a ferocious species, called the Xunx and altered their DNA . Also rising the Xunx from a non tech civilization to TL 5 . First meant to give the Ferons a tremendous army against the reoccuring Y'All invasions, and also a tool to destroy all other life. The leaders of the Feron society, the Inners detested all other life that was not "Inner". Including their own brother race, the Freons and the "Outers" of their own society.2 They losty control over the Xunx, but the DNA imprinted fear kept the Xunx from turning against their former masters. The Ferons still had a level of influence over the Xunx (like the sleep and activity cycle of the Xunx) or the general direction of agression. The Ferons also kept visiting Earth from aproximatley 5000 BC up to about 2100 OTT . They kept abducting humans and other Earth life forms to experiment on them. The Ferons believed that Earthers were even more agressive than the Xunx, but their physiology was weak and it appeared to them, that the Earthers were extremly difficult to control. They could not act openly as the Vrill , the Sarans (and the Guardian )3 would have interferred and stopped open Feron activties on Earth. The secret Anti Alien Activity organization AXIOM (created by key influence of the Guardian) recorded and uncovered many Feron plots and activities during the Organizations existence all the way to 2100 (where the secret organization AXIOM was disbanded and absorbed in TSI ) The Ferons planned to unleash the Xunx against Earth and sent the impulse that started the "Activity Cycle" of the Xunx. Saran intelligence intercepted a Feron operative who revealed the imminent Xunx activity. (This was the final trigger that moved the Saran Queen to order a Saran delegation to Earth and reveal themselves) United Earth defeated the Xunx, by destroying / eradicating the entire Xunx species in one swift and unexpected strike. The Feron delegates at the first subsequent meeting of the Galactic Council, accused the Earthers of the crime of Genocide and the Sarans for meddling with the Earthers and assisting them with the ascent. The Ferons demanded that war is to be declared against UE. The United Earth president McEnroe , appeared unexpected before the assembled delegates of the Galactic Council and accepted the declaration of war, giving the signal to commence the second massive robot bomb attack this time againtevery known world of the Ferons. The Sarans, the Pan Sarans and a short time later the Ult renounced their affiliation with the Galactic Council and declared a new Union, called the United Stars of the Galaxy . (This was in development for a long time) Saran, Pan Saran and Ult fleets assisted United Earth in wiping out any remaining Feron base, fleet, station. Notes 1 This was only the official openly shown policy. The Ferons had secret agendas aimed at the real goal. The supremacy of Ferons over the galaxy. The Inners, the true leaders of the Ferons feared and detested anything "Outer" including all other sentient life. See: The Inners of Feron 2 The Inners detested anything not belonging to the Inners, including their own "Outers" but knew they needed the Outers to serve them and act as their agents in the "Outer world" 3 The Ferons did not know about the Guardians existence, but many secret Feron operations on Earth were foiled and stopped by the Guardian. Category:History